starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Daggoth
Zerg Swarm (?—2500) :Tiamat Brood Daggoth's Renegade Swarm (2500) UED Slave Broods? |job=Master of the Tiamat Brood (?—2500) Leader of his own Renegade Swarm (2500) |family=*Overmind (master and creator) |concattop=x }} Daggoth, the Overmind's right hand and one of its greatest cerebrates, was the master of the Tiamat Brood, the largest and most powerful brood within the Zerg Swarm. Daggoth served the Overmind with ferocity and valor.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In order to support his own operations, Daggoth had access to the Hunter Killer, a special and powerful type of hydralisk.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Daggoth was easily one of the strongest willed cerebrates, often advising other cerebrates as to how they could best serve the Overmind, even issuing orders to other cerebrates.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. During the , Daggoth took control of approximately halfKerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. or more of the Zerg Swarm. Biography Like all cerebrates, Daggoth was created to help the Overmind keep control over the Zerg Broods. The Great War While a full account of Daggoth's activities is not available, it is known that he provided considerable assistance and advice to the newest cerebrate of the swarm, created partway through the Great War, and the newly infested Sarah Kerrigan in her first days of life as part of the swarm. Daggoth advised the cerebrate as the cerebrate protected Sarah Kerrigan's chrysalis - teaching the new cerebrate how to build a colony on TarsonisStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. and later providing the young cerebrate with a few Hunter Killers to aid in transporting the chrysalis away from the former Confederate homeworld to Char. After General Duke's attack on Char to reclaim Kerrigan was repelled, Daggoth ordered the new cerebrate to hold its position while it gave chase. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. When Infested Kerrigan awoke from the Chrysalis, she immediately sought to unravel the ghost conditioning that kept her psionic powers in check, opting to infiltrate the science vessel Amerigo to acquire details of her mental conditioning. Daggoth aided this mission by providing Hunter Killers. After Zasz was slain and the Overmind was paralyzed by the Dark Templar, Zeratul, Daggoth filled in for the Overmind's absence and issued the necessary commands to maintain the Zerg Swarm including ordering the destruction of Zasz's Garm Brood and sending his own forces against the offending protoss forces, though Kerrigan would perform the latter task. Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Upon the Overmind's reawakening, it informed the cerebrates of Zeratul's involvement, prompting Daggoth to make a plot to destroy the Dark Templar. While sending Kerrigan out to act as a lure, the junior cerebrate sent its forces to surround the Dark Templar and destroy them. Daggoth provided oversight for the mission by monitoring the junior cerebrate's troop placements - specifically, the overlords which could detect the Dark Templar - and ensuring that they never moved out of position sufficiently to allow the Dark Templar to escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Though the mission was a success, the protoss forces on Char had not been completely destroyed and Zeratul remained alive.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. Daggoth went with the majority of the Zerg Swarm as it began its invasion of the protoss homeworld of Aiur. He monitored the battle to retrieve the powerful khaydarin crystals and celebrated once they had been claimed, stating, "now, all shall tremble before the might of the Swarm!". The Brood War and the New Overmind The Overmind did not survive its mission on Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. For a brief time, the zerg roamed mindlessly across Aiur, slaughtering every protoss they encountered. Eventually, Daggoth gained control of a considerable faction - possibly even the majority - of the Swarm. The cerebrates were not designed to exist without their creator, and so Daggoth felt compelled to rebuild the Overmind.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 Daggoth ordered several other cerebrates to merge into a new Overmind. It was immature and unable to properly command the Swarm,Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. but Daggoth, with the help of his fellow cerebrates, retained control over several broods, forming a faction that Kerrigan referred to as the Renegade Swarm.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The United Earth Directorate would later take control of the second Overmind, enslaving much of the zerg as UED Slave Broods. The new Overmind nestled near the powerful Khalis crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. In response, Kerrigan formed an Alliance and with the (forced) assistance of Zeratul, and slew the second Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. It is unknown exactly what happened to Daggoth during this time. The Fate of Daggoth Kerrigan quickly destroyed the other cerebrates.Infested Duran: My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Daggoth did not survive past the Overmind's destruction. Chris Metzen stated, in an interview, that "Daggoth is dead, along with the rest of the cerebrates. Kerrigan is the sole power behind the Swarm now. It’s possible that Daggoth could not sustain himself without the Overmind and other cerebrates to power him. We’ve suggested before that the Overmind and its cerebrates were symbiotically linked. The cerebrates were not designed to exist without their creator. That’s a partial reason behind the cerebrates’ merging into a new, singular Overmind during the early events of Brood War." Game Unit While Daggoth has identical game stats and abilities as other cerebrates, his unit portrait is different. Throughout StarCraft: Brood War, his portrait is used, in place of the Overmind's, on virtually all zerg structures. References }} Category:Zerg cerebrates Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category: StarCraft Zerg Special Buildings